


Bear and Bunny 5

by Galactic_Ink



Series: Bear and Bunny: The Series [5]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Angst, Furry, Human-Animal Hybrids, Humor, M/M, Romance, Smut, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-08
Updated: 2016-09-08
Packaged: 2018-08-13 22:03:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7987783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galactic_Ink/pseuds/Galactic_Ink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alfred has to face facts. Ivan's going to hibernate and he'll just have to enjoy the time they can together before the other sleeps.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bear and Bunny 5

=ʕ´• ᴥ •`ʔ==U(⁎˃ᆺ˂)U= **Bear and Bunny 5** =ʕ´• ᴥ •`ʔ==U(⁎˃ᆺ˂)U=

 

Alfred stood crouched on his hind legs as he sniffed the crisp air. The smell of fall was always a favorite of his, though this year he wasn't too enthused about it. He moved his nose downwards to sniff around a bush then stopped to pluck out a thick stem with berries attached. He pulled the berries off and put them in his bag, but leisurely ate the stem as he hopped off to another part of the woods. The leaves crunched under his large feet and paws as he searched through the forest for food.

When he came to a stop he felt something drip onto his nose and he looked up to see a beehive above him. He wiped the honey off his nose that had fallen and smiled brightly as he thought about how much Ivan would love the sweet treat. But the thought of the bear made the smile slide off of his face and his ears drop to lay flat.

"Why can't he skip hibernation?" Alfred asked himself aloud as he griped the strap to his bag tightly.

Fall used to be an enjoyable time for Alfred, he loved watching the leaves change, playing in them with his siblings and friends, and doing the same in the coming winter—jumping and playing in the snow. But this year, things wouldn't be as fun because Ivan would be sleeping it all away. Alfred wanted to share with Ivan the fun of fall and winter, but instead he was helping him gather food for hibernation, as well as stocking up on his own food. Alfred knew hibernation was vital for Ivan's kind, but the thought of being alone was unpleasant. Sure the bear would be in the cave with Alfred and he could sleep next to him, but that wouldn't make up for the meals, teasing, playing, and sex they had been doing.

Alfred let out a sigh as he thought about being alone for the winter, the months of moping around the cave and waiting for Ivan to wake up. He looked at the ground forlorn, but was interrupted as another drop of honey fell on his head. He flinched from it and brought his head up to look at the hive once more.

' _Don't be so negative. A sleeping Ivan is better than a dead one. Being alone can't be too bad, plus I have my family I can visit... Besides, he said he'll wake up from time to time to eat.'_

With this positive reinforcement Alfred found himself smiling a little and looking up at the beehive with determination. He dug into his bag to grab an empty jar and opened it up before climbing up the tree. He held the jar under the hive and used a claw to make the hole that was there bigger to get the honey flowing faster. It seemed that the hive was deserted at the moment and he wanted to quickly get what he could before the bees returned.

He managed to get the jar nearly full before he heard the buzzing of bees getting close. He made a quick escape—jumping off the tree and hopping off to the river to clean off his paws and the jar. When he started to clean up he spotted Ivan's reflection in the river. The bear was moving slowly and silently, and Alfred tried his best not to give away that he knew Ivan was behind him. He nearly got away with it too until he changed his mind and whipped around just as the bear lunged forward to tackle him in a hug. The rabbit laughed at the surprised look the bear had and hugged him tightly as the bear stayed in shock for a second longer before hugging back. The brown bear gave a hearty laugh at being surprised and squeezed his bunny.

"You saw me coming?" Ivan asked after calming his laughter.

"Yeah, your reflection was in the river," Alfred said through a chuckle then kissed Ivan's cheek.

Ivan smiled widely and kissed Alfred's right cheek, then his left, then both eyes, his forehead, his nose, and then finally his lips, though by then Alfred was laughing too much to kiss properly. Ivan didn't stop until he was able to kiss Alfred firmly on the lips then sighed and sat up, taking Alfred up with him and putting him into his lap.

"What's gotten into you?" Alfred asked feeling light as air as he smiled at their reflection in the river.

"Nothing my bunny. I just wish to shower you with as much attention as I can before I sleep," Ivan informed and he leaned down to kiss the top of Alfred's hair.

The bunny sighed at hearing that and rested back in Ivan's embrace. Ever since fall had begun Ivan had been taking extra care to show his affection towards Alfred, which also meant sex nearly every day, and asking constantly if he'd be okay by himself. Alfred loved it when he did that, but he also hated it because it only made the fact that Ivan would be technically gone all the more real.

"Alfred?"

The bunny gave a soft hum at realizing his name was being called and he flinched as a large tongue licked his cheek.

"W-What was that for?!" Alfred asked as he felt his face heat up.

"Just making sure I had your attention," Ivan said simply and Alfred just pouted.

"There are other ways to get my attention," Alfred huffed.

Ivan gave a mock sigh as a sad look crossed his face.

"Yes, yes, that is true. There are better ways…" he trailed off as a smirk came to his face and he rubbed his crotch against Alfred's butt.

The rabbit bristled at the touch then grabbed Ivan's thigh.

"As much as I'd love to have sex outside, I rather not after that owl caught us. I know he acted like he didn't see us, but with eyes like that—" Alfred finished his sentence with an expression that conveyed his skepticism, and Ivan just laughed and nodded his head.

"So true, then how about we get home then. Besides we should store the food we gathered before it spoils."

Alfred nodded his head at hearing that and practically hopped out of Ivan's arms. He spun around and held out his hand to pull Ivan up off the river bank. Once the bear was up he kept his hold on the rabbit's hand and led the way back to their cave.

When they arrived they took care of the food first—putting things into cold storage or cabinets, and Alfred felt a little happy since they managed to get a lot. He even showed off the jar of honey and nearly felt like crying at seeing Ivan's face light up. Getting honey was no easy task and it rarely graced Ivan's tongue because of how difficult it was to get. Ivan hugged Alfred for the little jar of honey and squeezed him tightly to show his appreciation.

"You are magnificent," Ivan said happily.

Alfred laughed lightly and rolled his eyes.

"I bet you say that to anyone who brings you honey, _honey_ ," Alfred said with a smirk.

"No, only you," Ivan confirmed and went to kiss Alfred, but before their lips could touch a yawn interrupted them. Alfred watched Ivan closely as he yawned, a little mesmerized by all his teeth, but also a little sadden.

"Ah, sorry," Ivan mumble as he finished yawning and smacked his lips.

"It's okay," Alfred said with a not-quite-smile, then turned around in Ivan's arms so he could put away the honey he still had in his hands.

Ivan watched him curiously as his bunny seemed to be a little distant.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" Alfred asked though he didn't turn around.

Ivan stared at the back of Alfred's neck, looking at the line where his honey blonde hair and golden fur met.

"I don't know," Ivan said, although he did know and went to ask. "Are you sure you won't feel lonely?"

Alfred sighed then nodded his head.

"Yes I'll be okay. You're still gonna be around and I can visit my family," he stated, and Ivan just gave a hum then kissed Alfred's cheek, neck, and shoulder.

The new bite mark on his shoulder had healed over the passing weeks and nearly covered the old one that had resided there. Ivan still felt a bit guilty for causing it and often licked and kissed it in silent apology, which he was doing now. Alfred hummed from the contact and arched his back a little as he felt Ivan move his hand under and up his shirt.

"You're not lying to me are you?" Ivan asked as he stopped his kisses. "I want to make everything as easy as I can for you."

"I'm not," Alfred replied with a huff, getting a little annoyed at Ivan's constant worry. "And I know you are, and before you even go there, yes, you are an adequate lover for me and I know you care about me. I'll be fine, honest!"

Alfred turned his head around a little as he said all of this, looking right at Ivan. The bear had a pouty expression on his face and his ears were drooping to match his mood. Alfred rolled his eyes at the brown bear and craned his neck more to bite one of his ears gently then kiss it. This effectively got Ivan out of his funk and he straightened up to take his weight off of the bunny.

"Ivan, I'll be fine," Alfred said, and for once he actually felt kind of confidante about that.

"Okay," Ivan finally muttered after some time.

Alfred smiled then moved to rub his ass on Ivan's crotch.

"Now then, you gonna do me, or what?"

Ivan quirked a brow at how direct Alfred was after being so withdrawn, but only smiled in response.

"Yes, I'm going to gobble you up," Ivan said huskily, and licked Alfred's shoulder.

"Fine by me," Alfred said as he pushed back into Ivan, rubbing up on his crotch.

He could feel Ivan's cock starting to press against his ass and tail, as well as his own starting to stiffen in his pants. The brown bear growled as Alfred kept rubbing his ass into him and bucked forward, pushing Alfred more into the counter. Alfred moaned and bent over more, clutching the sink as Ivan started to rut against his ass. His large cock was now straining in his pants, pulling the material taunt as he humped his bunny.

Alfred moan lowly as Ivan rubbed against him, and moved a paw down to rub at his own erection. Ivan noticed this and stilled his hips long enough to turn Alfred over and start to hump him from the front. Alfred gasped and held onto the counter's edge as he started to thrust back. Their clothed cocks rubbed against each other desperately, but it wasn't enough. Ivan ground his hips into Alfred, feeling his cock through his jeans as he did so, and grabbed his ass roughly.

"Let's get to the bed," Ivan said huskily into Alfred's ear.

Alfred gave a drawn out moan and nodded his head quickly. Ivan smiled and moved his hands from the golden rabbit's ass to his thighs and pulled him upwards. Alfred found himself blushing darker and wrapping his legs around Ivan's waist as he was pulled up into the air.

"What is with you and carrying me?" Alfred asked recalling how Ivan had started to pick him up more often as of late.

"I like feeling you against me," Ivan practically purred.

Alfred let out a snort to that and Ivan just laughed and kissed Alfred on his forehead before walking to their bedroom. The moment Alfred was laid down on the bed he immediately had a thought pop into his head.

' _What if he falls asleep early after this?'_

The thought of hibernation coming early was kind of out there, but even so it made Alfred feel anxious about having sex in the bed. Ivan easily noticed the change in Alfred's demeanor after laying him down. He furrowed his brow and went to ask what was wrong, but then stopped and decided to leave it unsaid. Instead he moved to get on top of Alfred, getting the bunny out of his head and bringing his attention back to him, and kissed him lovingly.

Alfred sighed into the kiss and moved his lips lazily against Ivan's. The bear took a deep breath through his nose as Alfred returned his kiss and moved his paws between them. He worked Alfred out of his shirt, only breaking the kiss briefly to pull the shirt off. He tossed it over his shoulder then started working off Alfred's pants and underwear. He kisses Alfred's lips chastely and trails his kisses down his golden neck then to his bare tan torso as he tugs off Alfred's clothing. He nibbled at the hair at the base of Alfred's cock, making the bunny shiver, before pulling away to slip Alfred's pants over his feet.

Once the clothing was removed the bear took off his own shirt then took hold of Alfred's left leg and kissed his ankle. Alfred stared at him and gasped softly as Ivan kissed down his leg. Ivan's other paw caressed his right leg and when he reached Alfred's thighs he placed kisses and bites on both. Alfred shivered and gasped from the gentle contact and arched his back slightly as he felt Ivan nuzzle his cock and balls. Alfred looked down at Ivan as he did this and felt like his heart would give out at the sight of the bear looking up at him.

"I love you Alfred."

Alfred felt his throat tighten and the ability to breath leave him as he heard this. He heard it a thousand times as it is, but for some reason at this very moment, it seemed to weigh on him more than ever.

"I-I love you too," Alfred said back, and Ivan smiled at him softly and moved up his body to kiss him.

It was short lived, but breathtaking, and Alfred found himself running his paws over the bear's chest. He enjoyed the soft feel of the light hair that dusted Ivan's chest. Ivan hummed from the touch and moved to grab Alfred's paws. He moved them down his torso to his pants, making Alfred touch his erection through the material. He smiled at the lustful gaze on the rabbit's face and ground his hips into his paws before pulling them away. Alfred felt his mouth dry up instantly, and he could only watch as Ivan leaned over him. The brown bear hovered over Alfred's body, reaching for the lube resting on his nightstand. Alfred just enjoyed watching Ivan's body move over him and when Ivan started to back up, going down Alfred's body, Alfred stopped him by tugging on his ear. Ivan looked up at Alfred and the bunny smiled at him before smooshing his face between his paws and kissing Ivan's forehead. Ivan laughed softly and took one of Alfred's paws and kissed the palm.

"You are so cute," he muttered into the paw.

Alfred just blushed darkly and Ivan smiled before continuing to move downward. He pulled away from Alfred to sit back and Alfred instinctively spread his legs wider to accommodate him. The brown bear opened the lube he had and poured the goo into his paw. He effortlessly started to work a lubed finger into Alfred's hole—the pink pucker twitching and resisting at first, but gradually giving way as Ivan rubbed it soothingly. Alfred moaned as Ivan's finger slipped in and worked him open enough to add a second. Ivan fingered his bunny gently, opening him up while also teasing his prostate. He pushed his fingers as far as they could go, twisting and curling them, scratching at Alfred's walls and prostate. The golden rabbit groaned and bucked down on his fingers. His breath hitched in his throat as a third finger was added and he arched his back as Ivan's teasing got worse. He grit his teeth as he felt his prostate being grazed lightly and he cursed and glared at Ivan. The bear just smirked at him and teased him a while longer before removing his fingers.

Alfred moaned and shivered as he felt empty, but the feeling didn't last long as Ivan got closer to Alfred—his cock brushing Alfred's hole a few times before going in. Alfred arched his back slightly and curled his toes as Ivan pushed into him. The bear's massive cock went down to the hilt, his balls resting against Alfred's ass.

"Oh _fuck_ ," Alfred breathed out.

No matter how many times they did it, when Ivan took his time going in it always left the bunny breathless.

Ivan moved forward to sniff up Alfred's body, drowning in his sweet lustful scent, then moved his hips in response. He rocked them gently and increased his speed subtly as he kissed Alfred lovingly. He moved his paws to hold onto Alfred's then moved back to push his hips a little rougher. He smiled softly at Alfred as he watched him moan and pant under him. Alfred squeezed Ivan's paws at seeing him staring back and then tugged on him to pull him back to his body. Ivan allowed himself to be pulled down and nuzzled his face into Alfred's neck as he made love to him.

The bear groaned deeply as he thrust into his rabbit, savoring every sensation with each movement. Alfred felt like he was in a fog as Ivan stayed close while he rocked his hips. Ivan's scent was intoxicating and he was drooling as they rocked on the bed.

"Ah god, Ivan!" Alfred gasped.

Ivan growled and bucked his hips at hearing his name. He tightened his hold on the rabbit's paws and arched his back to thrust harder. The bed started to rock more urgently from the action and Alfred was moaning louder with each passing thrust. Alfred looked up to Ivan, trying his hardest to focus on the bear, and felt himself getting lost in what he saw. Ivan had sweat beading on his forehead, his sharp teeth bared in a snarl of Alfred's name, while he pumped his hips quickly. Alfred groaned from the sight and arched upwards into Ivan. He couldn't take it any longer and just needed to go over the edge that he rested on so dangerously.

As Ivan fucked him, his torso rubbed against Alfred's cock and he quickly found himself cumming as he looked dazedly at his bear. Alfred didn't get a chance to notice, but Ivan was looking back right as he came. As Alfred wriggled and twitched on the bed from his release Ivan got to watch every second of it and feel himself spilling into Alfred. He screwed his eyes shut as he came deep and hard into Alfred then laid out on top of the rabbit.

The bunny tensed up as he came, and as Ivan followed, he felt every part of his body melt into Ivan and the bed while his left foot twitched. Eventually Alfred started to really feel Ivan's weight on him and let go of his paws in order to move the bear off of him.

Once Ivan was on his side of the bed Alfred noticed he looked like he had fallen asleep. The instant this dawned on him Alfred felt worry for Ivan. He didn't know what to think or do, but he was soon calm as Ivan let out a deep breath and opened one eye.

"My little bunny," the bear mumbled as he reached out for him. "I love you so much."

Alfred felt relief flooding him and his eyes start to tear up as he felt his emotions drain him. He cuddled up to Ivan and started to nibble and groom him, which Ivan returned the affection.

"I love you too," Alfred finally said as he let out a content sigh.

Ivan gave a happy hum and rubbed Alfred's back soothingly, satisfied with the two of them staying in bed.

**:/:/:/:/:**

As the fall days passed Alfred did his best to collect food and keep Ivan up and about. The rabbit would have Ivan play in the leaves that accumulated around their cave, take him out to look at the stars, even tease him enough that Ivan would chase him, and of course have sex. They barely went two days without doing something sexual to each other. It was Ivan's way of showing his love and giving as much satisfaction as he could, and Alfred enjoyed every second of it. Of course Ivan didn't use just sex, he made sure to be close to Alfred at all times, and even started to put the bunny in his lap whenever possible and hold him there. He would still ask if Alfred would be alright and Alfred would still say he'd be fine. Although, he began to doubt that more and more as winter arrived.

The first snow fall had been breathtaking and heartbreaking all at once for Alfred. He knew his days with an active Ivan were numbered and as those days pressed on, Alfred continued to make Ivan move around. He forced Ivan to go outside and play in the snow with him often or just go for a walk. He even went so far as to prevent Ivan from napping by offering blow jobs that lead to sex. It seemed like doing all of this was working, but Alfred knew better than to blind himself with hope. He could see Ivan starting to slow down, losing interest in something quickly, or just not wanting to budge from wherever he laid in the cave, but he still kept trying.

"Hey Ivan?" Alfred asked from where he lay on the bear's back.

"Yes Alfred?"

"Let's go outside. The blizzard's passed by now, so let's go have another snowball fight," Alfred said happily as he got off of Ivan and to his feet.

Ivan gave a hum to this then nodded his head.

"Alright, but not for too long."

Alfred beamed a smile and watched Ivan bring his large frame up from the floor. Once he was up Alfred rushed to the front door and yanked it open to find snow up to his knees.

"Wow!" Alfred said amazed and took a tentative step out into the white covered world.

The forest was covered in snow and ice, and had a blanket of silence that only winter could cause. Alfred crunched through the snow and found that it wasn't as high as it was at the door, realizing that the snow drifted upwards from the winds. Ivan found this out as well, having stepped right through the snow that had built up in front of his door. He let out a yawn as he took in the scenery around him and looked at Alfred, who was the only bright thing in the snow. He moved around in the snow easily, amazed at everything around him, then wiggled his tail as he hopped straight up and came back down to fall into a snow drift. Ivan gawked at seeing Alfred almost disappear into the snow, only his ears and part of his head could be seen.

"Alfred?" Ivan asked as he walked to the still rabbit.

The bunny's ears stayed still, which didn't sit well with Ivan. He quickly moved over to the pile of snow, but once he got close enough Alfred's ears perked up. They moved around as a faint grunt came from within the snow and Ivan chuckled and started to dig Alfred out. The moment Alfred's head was free he cursed at the cold and at Ivan who was smiling at him with amusement.

"If you're done laughing could you help me out? This was deeper than I thought."

"Of course Alfred. Besides, I rather not have a frozen rabbit, the meat never taste the same once it thaws."

"Har har."

Ivan gave a laugh to this but went on to dig Alfred out the rest of the way. Once the rabbit was free he pounced on Ivan, pushing him into the snow and smirked down at him.

"So Mr. Tough Bear, do you want the left side or the right side? Although it doesn't matter because I'm going to destroy you in this fight!" Alfred said confidently.

"Alfred, you have only beaten me a few times, but right now, I rather go back inside," Ivan said and another yawn escaped him as Alfred's happiness fell away.

"What?" Alfred asked as Ivan pushed him off so he could get up.

"Sorry, but I just… I don't feel like playing anymore," the brown bear said simply as he brushed the snow off of him. "We can play next time," Ivan said through a yawn that suddenly came over him, then turned around to head back to the cave.

Alfred stood in the snow feeling dejected, but quickly shook it off as he saw Ivan go into the cave. He tried to wipe the sad look off his face as he hopped back to the cave and saw Ivan heading for the bed.

"Ivan?"

The bear said nothing, but looked back slightly to see the bunny out the corner of his eye. Something in Alfred's chest tightened at the glance and followed the bear to their room. Alfred watched Ivan sit down on the edge of their bed and strip off his clothing as if he was on autopilot. Alfred moved over to Ivan and put his paws over Ivan's as he was undoing his pants. Ivan stilled easily then looked up at Alfred to see him looking worried and sad—his ears lying flat and his nose twitching. Ivan felt his heart ache at that face and moved his paws from under Alfred's to grab at the bunny and bring him into his lap. He hugged Alfred tightly and kissed him shortly after.

"I love you Alfred," Ivan mumbled against Alfred's fur lined neck.

The tightness in Alfred's chest only grew at hearing this, but he kept calm as he returned Ivan's sentiment.

"I love you too."

Ivan smiled softly at hearing that then sighed as he felt Alfred starting to nibble and groom his neck and chest. The bear rubbed Alfred's tense back then rolled over to lay Alfred down.

"You look tired," Alfred commented, and Ivan let out a weak laugh before leaning down to kiss Alfred.

It was loving and heated, making Alfred feel like his heart would burst any second. Ivan's paws roamed over Alfred's body during the kiss and removed any clothing in their way. Alfred was in a haze as Ivan madeout with him, unable to notice what the bear was doing until the kisses stopped. The golden rabbit licked his lips once he was free to and gasped softly as he felt a paw rub his sheath and coax his manhood out. He looked down to see Ivan's paws massaging him and his cock easily slipping out and standing tall.

"I-Ivan?"

"Shhh my little bunny," Ivan said in a low voice.

Alfred groaned as Ivan started to stroke his cock, then sucked in a harsh breath as he felt the bear lick the head. Alfred shot his eyes down at Ivan to see that he was now farther down his body. He was licking and sucking at the tip only while his paws did the rest. Alfred felt like his whole body was shaking from the touching and quickly found himself cumming. He did it so quickly that it surprised himself and Ivan. The bear grew wide-eyed as he felt Alfred cumming into his mouth, but took it all then let it dribble from his mouth and into his paw.

"I-I'm sorry!" Alfred said feeling embarrassed and looking everywhere but Ivan. "I, I don't know why—It felt so… I…" Alfred trailed off, lost for words and Ivan just rubbed his other paw on Alfred's thigh.

"It's alright, you were just feeling it more than usual."

Alfred didn't say anything to this and kept his eyes off the bear. Ivan sighed and leaned forward to kiss Alfred, which easily brought about another makeout session. As they kissed deeply Ivan took his cum covered paw and put it against Alfred's ass. The bunny shivered and felt his cock twitch as Ivan started to wiggle in a finger. The prep work was quick and easy for a moment, until the cum started to dry out, but Ivan easily fixed this by getting actual lube. He continued to kiss and finger Alfred open until the bunny was cumming a second time. Ivan felt Alfred's walls tightening around his fingers and pulse as he came. The bear felt like he could cum right then and there as he felt Alfred cumming then relaxing.

"So quick today, hm," Ivan teased and Alfred just blushed darker.

"Shut up! It's your fault!" Alfred defended.

Ivan smirked at hearing this and moved his fingers deeper, making Alfred gasp and arch.

"If that's the case, then I'm not sorry."

Alfred shivered as he heard this, and Ivan removed his fingers to replace them with something bigger. He removed his pants and underwear quickly to relieve his already dripping cock and easily shoved it into Alfred. The rabbit cried out in pleasure and clawed at the bed as Ivan thrust into him. Ivan found himself pounding into his bunny quick and hard. He felt an urgent need for Alfred, an itch that couldn't be scratched unless he kept up his quick pace. Alfred had no problems with it, only finding it hard to catch his breath with each gasp, moan, and scream that ripped out of him. His body shook under Ivan as he was fucked into the mattress. He couldn't hold out for much longer with how much he was feeling—it was overwhelming.

"Oh fuck, o-oh fuck! I-Ivannnn!"

Alfred arched into Ivan's broad chest as he came once again. His cock was pinned between them and pulsing as he came hard between them. Ivan growled as he felt Alfred tense and found himself cumming as he kept moving his hips. The bear dug his claws into the bedding as he came deep into his bunny. He didn't think he'd be cumming so soon, but he knew he wasn't finished. He still wanted to make love to Alfred and once the tension finally left him he started to thrust again. His hot cum acted as fresh lube and he went at a more gentle pace this time around. Alfred shivered as he felt Ivan's cock soften and stiffen within him, as well as his cum ozzing out and trailing down his ass. Alfred's own manhood had recovered easily and stayed between them.

Ivan was laying more heavily on Alfred than before as he rocked his hips gently. Alfred pulled his hands away from the bedding and latched onto Ivan. The bear's scent instantly fogged his mind and he could hardly distinguish anything they were doing. One moment they were rocking gently, feeling each thrust in great detail, the next they were kissing, then touching, Ivan moving faster, intense need, intense want, just intense. Ivan was drowning Alfred, but Alfred was doing the same to Ivan. The bear was struggling to hold his own, just wanting to give in and ravish his bunny all over and over again. It made his heart ache to think he'd be missing out on these moments when he slept, but he didn't want to dwell on it too much. He was here with Alfred now and that's what mattered.

Ivan kissed and nibbled on Alfred's lips and rubbed his leg with his paw. He ground his cock into Alfred every so often and he knew neither of them could last much longer. Even though they weren't as rough as before or quick, it was just as intense. Alfred let out a groan as he felt himself going over the edge. He couldn't hold out and Ivan was the same. They were in the middle of a kiss when they finally came. Both pulling apart to moan and growl as they emptied themselves again. They looked at each other as they felt the last of their orgasm fade and shivered at the sight of each other—both looking flush and well sexed. Ivan pulled out then, and moaned in his throat at seeing his cum practically gushing out of Alfred.

"So beautiful," he said breathless.

Alfred didn't say anything about it but reached out to Ivan. The bear crawled up Alfred's body then laid into his embrace. Alfred held Ivan tightly to him and kissed his cheek as he yawned.

"Are you sleepy?" Alfred asked, knowing full well the answer.

Ivan just laughed lightly and gave a nod.

"Yes, very much so," he said then yawned again. "I could sleep the—" another yawn, "winter away."

Alfred felt a prick of sadness as he heard this, but as he laid with Ivan all he could do was hold him tighter. Time seemed to crawl by as Alfred held Ivan and felt the rise and fall of his chest. It was in this moment Alfred thought Ivan was gone, off to actually sleep the winter away. He looked peaceful and already deep in sleep, and Alfred couldn't help but ask, "Are you asleep?"

For a moment it seemed like no answer would come, but then Ivan's breathe hitched and he cracked open a blurry violet eye.

"You'll be… okay?" he asked in a tired voice.

Alfred smiled at hearing the age old question.

"Yeah, I'll be okay, promise… Love you."

Ivan smiled softly, which quickly turned into a yawn.

"Love you, my little bunny."

With that Ivan finally, completely, fell into hibernation. He seemed to shut down and for a split second Alfred had thought he had died. Ivan's breathing became so shallow and his heart seemed to still, but Alfred proved himself wrong as he calmed his own heart enough to actually feel Ivan's.

The bunny looks at the sleeping bear with sadness in his blue eyes, but tries to fight it off. He sniffles loudly and gets up from the bed to start cleaning off the drying cum and lube. The simple task was enough to distract him, but once he settled back into bed and molded his body against Ivan's he couldn't help the tears that fell.

**:/:/:/:/:**

Days go by with Alfred wondering around the cave and sleeping. Rabbits don't hibernate but they do sleep more often during the winter, which did help keep Alfred occupied. Other than this however, he spent his days taking care of the cave, visiting his family, watching over Ivan and have one-sided conversations with him. Occasionally he would test how deep in sleep the bear was, whether by poking his face, pulling his tail, biting an ear, or tickling his nose. Of course all of these failed to do anything other than make Ivan sneeze or roll over. It had been funny testing his limits on what he could do to Ivan to see if he'd wake up, but after a few weeks the novelty wore off.

"Your hair is getting shaggy. I bet when you wake up you're going to think you've gone blind," Alfred said as he looked at Ivan.

The bunny laid on the bed beside Ivan, having woken up just as the sun was setting for the day. He poked Ivan's nose, then his lips, wedging them open enough to see his pointy teeth, then removed his finger and yawned. He sat up and ran a paw over his face, then let out a sigh and looked back at Ivan. He watched his chest move with his shallow breathing then got up from the bed to go get something to eat. As Alfred banged around in the kitchen trying to distract himself from his lonesome thoughts, he didn't hear the yawn coming from the bedroom, or the sound of a heavy body easing off the creaky mattress. It was when he turned around with a bowl of twigs and stems in hand that he saw Ivan standing in the doorway. He had the comforter from the bed wrapped around him and the most tired face that Alfred had ever seen. If the bunny hadn't been so taken with Ivan's presences he would have found it cute.

"I-Ivan?"

The bear let out a yawn then shuffled into the kitchen. He moved around gather food from their storage then sat down at the table and began to eat. Alfred watched him eat in silence for a while before moving over and joining him. When he sat down Ivan looked up and smiled at him.

"You doing okay?" he asked, his voice thick from sleep.

Alfred nodded his head vigorously and couldn't help the bright smile or tears coming to his face. He had completely spaced the fact that Ivan would wake up from time to time just to eat. Ivan continued to smile at Alfred and reached a paw out to Alfred's own to hold it. Once he had Alfred's paw in his, he went back to eating. The two ate in silence and once Ivan was done he let go of Alfred's hand and headed back to bed. Alfred followed after him however, and when Ivan sat down on the mattress he pulled Alfred towards him. He hugged his bunny tightly and kissed him shortly after.

"I wish I didn't have to sleep," Ivan said as a yawn came over him.

"I do too, but it's okay," Alfred said with a bittersweet smile. "I've been doing well watching over the cave and you."

Ivan kissed Alfred again, but this time on his cheek.

"I love you."

"I love you too. Now go back to sleep," Alfred said though before Ivan could lay back down he kissed him once more.

It was loving and urgent, conveying Alfred's wish for Ivan's hibernation to speed along. When they pulled apart Ivan hummed softly then patted Alfred's head before laying back down. He yawned again as he got comfortable and it only took seconds for him to fall back to sleep. Alfred stood at the edge of the bed feeling happy and heartbroken.

**:/:/:/:/:**

The winter days seemed to blend all together for Alfred as he stay up during the night and slept through the afternoons. His days were as bleak as the snow piling up outside the cave. The only moments of happiness showed up when Ivan was awake to eat. In those moments Alfred would manage to get Ivan to stay awake enough to love him, though he never pushed Ivan to have sex—just wanting a few kisses and touches. He didn't want to keep Ivan awake for too long, but that need for sex had begun to itch sometime in January. Now as the month of February was going into its second week, Alfred was facing an issue. He couldn't satisfy himself no matter what he did, he couldn't scratch the itch, and it was driving him crazy.

For his kind it didn't matter what the season or weather, sex was still very much engrained in their daily lives. Sure, during the winter they slowed down a bit like every other animal, but it was still a need to be satisfied, and _damn_ did Alfred need to be satisfied. He had resisted fucking himself for as long as he could. He had had a feeling that if he started to touch himself he wouldn't be able to control himself, and he didn't want to make his situation worse by aiding in it. This was his plan up 'til now. He had finally lost his last bit of resolve and was now rubbing himself on the couch. He had already tried using his hands and even a carrot that was in the cold storage, but nothing was getting him off. He hadn't come once and it was really getting on nerves.

"Fuckfuckfuck _fuck_!"

Alfred ground his cock against the armrest of the couch, rocking desperately to get off. He had both hands behind him holding onto the couch as he humped it, but it provided little relief. He needed Ivan, plain and simple. No amount of carrots or fingers would be able to fill him just right and satisfy him.

"Gawd, Ivan, Ivan, IvanIvanIvan—Fuck it!"

Alfred growled in irritation and gave up on his efforts and the last shred of restraint he had. He slipped off the couch and walked to the bedroom in a huff. He walked in to see Ivan still sleeping then moved to the bed. He stood before Ivan eager and unsure if he should do what he planned on doing.

"I should check to see if he'd wake up…If I'm going to do this," Alfred told himself.

The golden rabbit reached a paw to Ivan's face and started poking him in various places. Ivan remained unaffected and Alfred went on to be more daring. He moved his paw down to pinch and prod at the bear all the way down to his crotch. The moment Alfred placed his paw on the area Ivan shifted in his sleep then rolled over to be on his back. Alfred was tense as this happened and watched Ivan sniff the air a bit before settling down.

Once Ivan was still again Alfred took his chance and got on top of the bear. He put his paw into Ivan's underwear and started to massage his sheathed cock. He ran his paws against the slit and eagerly latched onto the first part of Ivan's hardening cock. He worked his paw enough to cause Ivan to grunt in his sleep and get his manhood to come out further. Alfred licked his lips as he managed to get a good hold of Ivan and didn't waste any time once Ivan was fully erect.

The bunny climbed further onto the bed and up the bear's body to rest in his lap. His twitching hole was eagerly awaiting Ivan's cock and Alfred tried his best to keep his excitement at bay as he began to lower himself onto Ivan. He was already stretched out and lubed up from his attempts of getting off, but once he was sliding down Ivan he was being opened more. He covered his mouth with a free paw as he cried out in pleasure and pain. His body shook from the sensations and he felt himself nearing the edge he had longed for as he took all of Ivan in. He only had to move his hips a little before he came hard and cried out in satisfaction.

The itch he hadn't been able to withstand was finally getting taking care off, but it wouldn't be that easy. Alfred quickly found that out when he opened his eyes as the last wave of his orgasm passed. His thick cum ran ribbons on Ivan's torso and his own, but his cock was still hard and throbbing. The rabbit leaned forward to brace himself on the bear's torso and began to move his hips up and down. He lost himself easily in the motions and couldn't be bothered with the worry of waking the bear up. He was getting what he wanted, what he needed, and he couldn't stop himself.

"Fuck! I need more!" he moaned and moved to lean backwards rather than forwards.

He held onto Ivan's legs and pumped his hips harder. He was lost in his own sweet scent that he didn't realize he was being too rough, or waking Ivan up little by little. He was so fixated with his need and how hard and throbbing Ivan's cock was, that he nearly jumped out of his skin when two paws grabbed his hips. He let out a shriek in fear that quickly turned into a scream of pleasure as Ivan bucked into him. The rabbit lost his grip and fell over as Ivan bucked into him, but Ivan quickly righted him. Alfred felt like his stomach was getting rammed in to and drooled as he sat upright once more. He almost lost himself in the pleasure again until he noticed Ivan's heated scent added to his own. He looked down to the bear and saw him looking determined as he thrust upwards. Alfred felt his heart melting in his chest and moaned loudly as a paw wrapped around his cock. Alfred lolled his head as Ivan jerked him off in time with his thrusts. Ivan's squeezing and pumping paw had Alfred cumming into that paw in no time.

Ivan however didn't stop his hips as Alfred came, the bear, even in his strange state of awareness, knew Alfred wasn't sated just yet. He kept pounding upwards into Alfred and once he finished cumming Ivan let go of him. He wiped his paw off on the bed then reached up to take Alfred's and laced their fingers together. Alfred easily picked up on what Ivan was doing and Alfred tightened his hold on Ivan's paws and began to rock harder and faster. Both thrusting in time with each other and moaning from the impact. Neither could take much more and as they neared the edge Ivan held Alfred to his chest and pumped his cock into his tight hole before they came together. Alfred's spunk covering their torsos and Ivan's thick cum gushing deep into Alfred. They stayed tense and still in their embrace and didn't move until Ivan finally relaxed and let his arms fall away. Alfred tried to catch his breath as he laid on top of Ivan, feeling his body lift up and fall down with each ragged breath Ivan took.

They didn't say a word to each other for a long while, and Alfred honestly hoped Ivan had fallen back to sleep. He felt embarrassed at what he had done and he tensed right back up as he felt a heavy paw fall onto his back.

"Sorry for making you lonely," Ivan said in a gruff voice.

Alfred was honestly shocked by this. Out of all the things Ivan could have said he wasn't expecting an apology in the slightest.

"I-Ivan?" Alfred looked up to the bear to see his eyes nearly closed, just slivers of violet looking back. Alfred found himself at a loss for words at seeing that face and just buried himself into Ivan's body. "Don't be, I just couldn't—I didn't…" Alfred trialed off unsure of how to explain himself or apologize, but Ivan didn't mind. The bear squeezed his bunny gently then kissed the top of his head.

"Love you."

Alfred's ears perk up at hearing this then flatten back as he curls more into Ivan's hold. He parted his lips to say the same, but at that moment he could hear the change in Ivan's breathing and feel his hold go slack. Alfred sighs at noticing this and looks up at Ivan's sleeping face. He leans up and places a soft kiss on the bear's lips, then his large nose, both pink cheeks, both closed eyes, forehead, and then lips again. Alfred blushed a little at his actions and found himself smiling as he looked at Ivan.

"Can't wait for spring," he said softly.

* * *

***+.Not sure about a 6th one at the moment u.u But thanks for reading!.+***


End file.
